Incredible Hulk out CANCELLED
by Rebel55
Summary: (My First crossover story) Riley Andersen is taken on a grim adventure as her life changes when a secret group known as the Akai dansei introduces her to a chemical that cause some emotional and mental damage...
1. Thirteen Birthday

Inside out is owned by Pixar/Disney Riley Andersen is owned by Pixar/Disney,

Chapter 1 Thirteen Birthday,  
Riley Andersen is celebrating her 13th Birthday..However she doesn't has that much friends,Only close friends she had made the past 2 years...  
Jordan is there eating some cake,Some girl with black hair and a green stipe going down her left side,And her parents..Riley doesn't care about this..  
Only that family and friends are there to enjoy the time with each other,Happiness is all around her,  
Inside Riley's mind lies her emotions..Joy is taking in all the information and deciding what to do..All the other emotions are watching...Joy decides to laugh!This makes Riley laugh because of the party...Another memory is made,This party..Outside in the real world,A Van pulls into the street,It has a logo of a Red Skull with two swords crossing in the back of the skull,Then a man in a Red suit comes out of the back,The Black haired suit then looks around..  
"This it?" Then a Colonel comes out,Instead of the typical green uniform,He wears a Red armored uniform with the Red Beret that has a Star on it,The Colonel answers the Suit "This is the place..Take some Troops to secure the House" The Suit nods then radios the Troopers to arrive,Back inside the Andersen household Their still eating and having fun,Riley looks at her cake,Then she takes a bite out of it,Her Mother Jill,Looks at her child with glee..But all of this is interrupted when a smoke grenade is thrown from the window into the Dining room! Everyone is coughing from the smoke..Then the back door bursts down as red armored Troopers rush into the house,"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" The Colonel says holding out a red hilted pistol,He stares at Jill,Whom then stares at him frighten,  
The Colonel smiles creepily at Jill,Riley opens her eyes only to find something that would stick with her..The Colonel then stares at Bill,Rileys father..  
He then lowers his lips and it becomes a frown,He lifts his pistol to his eyes where he can aim at Bill's head,Bill is frozen from shock..Riley sees the pistol being aimed at him and she screams out "NO!" He fires the pistol at Bill,The Bullet travels so fast Riley can't see it,The Bullet hits Bill's Face,  
His face caves in and explodes as blood pours out of the gapping wound,Jill screams as Bill's Body slams down on the table,The Colonel then waves his left hand which is free at a Private and tells him to 'Clean' out the rest,Jill looks at Bills dead body,Riley is crying..Jordan then sees the Red suit agent coming into the house,He pulls out a Tazer and zaps Jordan,The Agent looks at the Colonel angrily "God damn it! I thought you weren't going to kill anyone!"  
The Colonel laughs "You belived that? Wheres the fun if i followed my own words!" The Colonel again laughs..The Agent rolls his eyes,Then he looks at Riley,  
"Hey there Missy,I got someone for Youuuu" He then orders 2 troopers to hold Riley,Which they grab her arms and hold her tight,Jill screams "NO DON'T HURT HER!" The Colonel slaps Jill in the face "SHUT UP!" Jill becomes silent but tears up..Riley is too shocked to do anything as the Agent pulls out a Syringe..  
"Okay Missy,By the Order of the Akai dansei,You will be given New life," Riley can't say anything but can see Jordan being dragged out,Then another gun shot is heard as her other friend,The Black haired girl is shot in the heart..The Agent again looks over to the Colonel "Please..Stop killing them," The Colonel frowns but lowers his gun,The Agent then looks at Riley,"You are the perfect subject,The Akai dansei will have use of you..." He then injects the needle of the syringe into Riley's left arm,She squirms as the needle goes a little deep,"AAH!" She screams out as the needle is pulled out,  
Inside the blood is changing,The Red cells are becoming green,Gamma Radiation was injected inside her! The Green cells then spread to other cells making them turn green,Inside her mind Riley's emotions begin to feel the effects..Anger glows green "Woah! That never happened before!" Joy looks over to Anger,  
His eyes once red,Now green..."Uhm Anger? You cool?" Anger then looks over to Joy,He's normal,Just different..Back in the real world,Riley's veins begin to glow Green,"AAH!" She screams louder as the pain engulfs her nervous system...Sadness feels the pain,"OH! IT HURTS! NO MAKE IT STOP!" Joy tries to calm down Sadness.."Woah easy there!" The Control panels begin to explode as Riley loses control of her emotions...Her eyes then glow green,Then Blue..She falls unconscious...Jill is then taken by a Trooper to a van,The Agent then looks around the house..The Colonel looks at the two dead bodies.."Anything you want us to do?" The Agent then sighs,"Okay fine burn it all down" The Colonel smiles.."I'm glad you said that" They then leave the House... 


	2. The Transformation

Inside out is owned by Pixar/Disney Riley Andersen is owned by Pixar/Disney,

Chapter 2 The Transformation The House is then burned down by fire,2 vans that were parked in the streets are now driving in a Convoy,On the Right is Jill and the Colonel,On the Left is Riley and the Agent,Riley wakes up after losing conscious,She opens her eyes and blinks because of the blurriness..The Agent smiles at Riley,"Your awake,  
Good" Riley looks at the Agent and then grinds her teeth,"Why are you doing this?" The Agent then smiles more,"Because mrs Andersen...This world has been chosen.." Riley shakes her head,"C-Chosen? What do you mean?" The Agent then slaps his forehead "I forgot to tell you my name!The Names Jordan.." Riley then laughs because of the similar name,Agent Jordan then frowns at Riley,"Riley? What i'm going to tell you is strange..But i'm not from this reality,My reality was almost similar to this one.." He then goes on to tell a story about what happened to his reality,"I was also your friend..A lover infact,We were boyfriend and girlfriend..B-But then THEY came," A Fleshy horrible looking creature with tentacles all over the place crawls foward.."We tried to run from the major cities..But they began to overtake us,Soon we called them..The 'Akai dansei' Meaning 'Red men' in Japanese..But THEIR not men..Infact we didn't even know what they are,We decided to stop running and fighting..Millions come forth to the Akai dansei and became their puppets..Their..'Tools'"  
Riley is shaking her head "So how did you get here?" Agent Jordan then looks down,"They made us a device..The 'Reality gate'" A Portal opens from a cirle that is made of stone..Riley is interested in this.."Tell me more!" Agent Jordan looks at Riley,"I can't describe you anything else.." She then frowns..  
The Van then gets hit by a bump on the road steering it off course! "Oh NO!" They both scream out as the van then spins into a ditch,The Driver gets thrown out of the vehicle..And gets killed by the shudden impact of the van as it crushes him,Inside Riley and Agent Jordan are thrown around..Agent Jordan then loses conscious,The Van then tips over..Riley falls ontop of Agent Jordan,"OW!" She then gets back up and unlocks the vans backdoor,She again falls down as the van doors fall downwards,She then crawls out of the wrecked vehicle,Bruised and injured Riley tries to make sense of this day..Inside her mind their all trying to make sense of this..Sadness tries to come in but Joy keeps stopping her,The Control panel became 1,The shudden change scares the emotions,  
Only 1 can take control..But it glows green..Anger steps in,The Other Emotions freeze in shock,Anger then takes 'The wheel' and then..Back in the real world Riley is shaking her head as a bad headache comes in..She puts both of her hands on her forehead,Inside Gamma flows though her blood,Her eyes violently open revealing a glowing green colour..Her Veins already glowing green begins to spread into her skin,The pigmentation of her tanned skin goes Green..  
"Ah!" She then feels her muscles getting tense and then starts to swell,Causing her favorite shirt to be torn at the back,Then her purple pants starts to rip at the bottom and then goes up slowly and then stops at the knees,Her shirt then tears at the front,The Sides of the shirt bursts open revealing her bare green skin...The shirt snaps off completely..What only remains is her white bra,Her pants then stop ripping,Her sneakers begin to just explode off her feet,Her bare green feet starts to swell and grow larger than they are...She then roars as the transformation finishes only becoming slightly taller than she was,The Monster looks around the forest,She steps on broken tree branchs which snap apart when her large feet steps on them..The Face of the monster is almost like a cave woman,Her eyebrows are thicker than rileys and her lips are green,Her hair flows past her shoulders and are green,The Monster hears something in the forest and growls,One Red Armored Soldier appears holding a red rifle "Commander! COMMANDER!" The Soldier screams out as the monster throws a punch at the Soldier knocking him in the air,The rifle goes off hitting a tree with a bullet,The Monster growls at the soldier who just landed..  
"WOAH! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE! I SWEAR!" The Monster grabs his head and pulls him to her lips,Her mouth opens to forms words...They are 2 simple words "Leave now!" The Soldier starts to cry in shock "OKAY! OKAY! LET ME GO!" She drops him and he runs away from her,The Monster stares at the gun,It then stomps on the rifle which explodes from the gunpowder..The Monster roars then it jumps away from the site..Agent Jordan wakes up,His head bleeding from the crash,The wound heals itself and he then steps out of the wrecked van..He notices ripped up clothing,"Oh Riley..I see it has started" He smiles as very faint roaring is heard in the distance... 


End file.
